Pets
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: aku memiliki 12 peliharaan . kalian ingin berkenalan ? sini.. ayo berkenalan lah dengan mereka .. / B.A.P / VIXX /
1. teaser

aku membuka pintu rumah ku dan gemerincing suara rantai langsung menyapa lembut telinga ku. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat mereka.

Mereka yang ada disana dengan rantai yang mengengkang kebebasan mereka , tapi dengan rantai itu mereka semakin terlihat tampan dan begitu menyenangkan mataku.

Perkenalkan peliharaan ku. Umh.. tapi dengan siapa dulu kau ingin berkenalan ?

Disana itu , seekor .. ups seseorang dengan penutup mata itu adalah Hakyeon , dia kulitnya sedikit gelap karena seharian aku menjemurnya dibawah teriknya matahari , bahkan membiarkannya jika hujan membasahinya , aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya senang melihatnya menderita begitu.

BRAAK!

"yack ! dasar hewat idiot !" aku menendang perut salah seorang peliharaan ku. Ia ku ikat dengan kuat di ujung sana tapi entah kenapa ia mampu melarikan diri.

"grrhh !" ia menggeram marah, mungkin jika gag ball di mulutnya tidak mengunci mulutnya ia sudah mengumpat padaku. Aku tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya. Namanya adalah Zelo. Dan hanya dialah yang paling sering membantah pada ku. Tapi dia akan diam jika aku mulai menyiksa Yongguk , entah mungkin Zelo menyukainya.

Aku berjalan dengan anggun melewatinya dan meraih Yongguk, yang selalu tergeletak tidak berdaya diatas meja. Tentu saja aku mengikatnya dengan kuat disana. Aku mengambil termos kecil yang selalu ku sediakan didapur. Dan mulai menuang air mendidih itu ke perut Yongguk.

"ngghhh.. mmhh.." Zelo tampak terkejut dan dia langsung merangkak ke arah kaki ku. Aku merasakan kaki ku basah dan aku menendang pundaknya untuk menyingkir. Ia kembali mendekatiku dan menangis. Aku tau ia tidak tahan melihat Yongguk tersiksa.

Aku sangat tau.

Aku melihat Yongguk ia menatap ku dengan kosong, dan mulutnya ? ku jahit sekarang ini dan untuk kelangsungan hidupnya aku memasangkan infus padanya. Aku tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan mereka.

Aku kembali ke kamar ku. Dan melepas jaket yang ku kenakan.

"masterr.."

Aku melihat ke atas ranjang ku, Ravi , ia tersenyum pada ku dan menyambutku dengan lembut.

"menungging !"

Ravi tampak terkejut namun sorot ketakutannya lebih nyata. "m-master.. kau ingin bermain ?"

Ia bertanya dengan gemetar dan aku mengangguk.

"bisakah .. kita istirahat sejenak master ? aku masih kesakitan.." lirihnya dan menghampiri ku, berlutut dihadapan ku dengan wajah memelasnya.

Aku mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh luka cakaran-tentu saja itu buatan ku- aku tersenyum tipis dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke lantai, hingga suara benturan menggema ditelinga ku.

Aku tersenyum , saat menarik rambutnya dan melihat wajahnya. Ku pikir apa ternyata darah mengalir pelan.

* * *

 ** _hi, aku membawa teaser ? umm atau apa namanya kk aku tidak tau.._**

 ** _jadi ayo vote ? akan kubuat 3 ff dimana 'aku' adalah master dari B.A.P / VIXX_**

 ** _aku disini adalah kalian btw_**

 ** _kalau mau .. lets vote .._**

 ** _akan ku tunggu .._**

 ** _kkk.. trima kasih_**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku tidak akan mempedulikan Ravi yang kini tergeletak dilantai kamarku. Aku melangkahinya dan duduk diranjang ku. Melihat keluar , ah panas matahari sangat menyengat membuat gerah saja. Aku melepas jas panjang bewarna putih dan melepas kemeja dan juga mengikat rambutku keatas.

Aku keluar kamar dan melihat Hakyeon berusaha untuk berteduh dibalik daun pepohonan. Mau apa dia ?

"hey ! apa aku menyuruh mu untuk menepi ?" teriak ku dan Hakyeon terlonjak kaget.

"aku.. hanya sebentar saja , punggung ku perih sekali.. luka bakarnya .. aku.." Hakyeon menjawabnya dengan tergagap. Ia menyeret tubuhnya kembali ketengah taman dan menunjukan punggungnya yang menghitam kemerahan. Dagingnya terkelupas dengan mengerikan ada sedikit darah mengalir.

"kau tidak ku ijinkan !" bentak ku lagi, aku mengambil botol asam basa yang kusiapkan khusus untuk Hakyeon. Aku menuangkannya tepat dibekas lukanya dan cairan itu melepuhkan dagingnya.

"aarghhh ! panaass !" Hakyeon menjerit keras dan aku meninggalkannya begitu saja, pandangan ku bertemu dengan anak yang ku rantai dikolam renangku, aku mendekatinya saat ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"blue boy.. Hyukkie.." aku mendekat dan menarik rambutnya yang bewarna kebiruan, aku tersenyum saat mengenang saat anak ini sengaja ku buat bisu, aku mengambil pita suaranya. Juga membuatnya tuli. Apa ya ? sepertinya saat itu aku tengah terobsesi dengan dongen putri duyung ariel.

"kau masih melihatku seperti itu, kau membuat ku muak kau tau !" aku membentaknya dan mendorongnya kedalam kolam. Anak payah itu tidak bisa berenang sehingga ia hanya bergantung dengan rantai ditangannya.

Aku menarik rambutnya yang basah dan menenggelamkannya, menahannya sangat lama hingga buih gelembung yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya menghilang. "apa kau mati hyuk ?" aku tertawa dan menarik kepalanya ke atas. Dia masih hidup, untungnya. Artinya aku tidak perlu susah memutilasi tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan jejak kan ?

Aku kemudian meninggalkannya dan masuk kembali menuju dapur. Leo tengah berdiri disana dan memasak untuk ku. Aku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagu ku dipundaknya. " apa yang kau masak baby leo ?"

"aku mencoba membuat sup… aku tidak tau harus masak apa lagi." Jawabnya dengan suaranya yang sungguh menenangkan ku. Aku kemudian meraih sendok dan mencicipi kuahnya.

"apa kau tau.." ucapku sambil mengambil dua buah kain lap dan mengangkat panci supnya. "aku tidak suka sup ikan," dan aku mengguyurkan kuah sup panas itu ke arah Leo, pemuda itu dengan sigap menutup wajahnya. Ah cerdik sekali.

"m-maafkan aku.." lirihnya dan menangis , ia bergetar saat kulit ditubuhnya berubah kemerahan yang menyakitkan, aku meraih dagunya dengan jemari ku. Mendaratkan kecupan singkat.

"aku maafkan baby.." ucapku dan dia tersenyum kecil.

Mood makan ku sudah hilang dan aku melihat Youngjae yang duduk disofa . "baby Jae.." aku memeluk lehernya dari belakang dan mendaratkan kecupan dipipinya.

"ah aku lupa.. " aku tersenyum , aku kemudian duduk disebelahnya, dan menidurkan kepalaku dipangkuannya. Ia kemudian mengelus sayang rambutku.

Aku menjahit kedua bola matanya , aku sangat menyukai bentuk bola matanya, jadi aku mengambilnya dan menyimpannya di mata kiri Daehyun dan di mata Kanan Ken.

Aku mengusap benang jahitan yang mengikat kelopak matanya. Youngjae tersenyum dan aku bangun dari pangkuannya. "dimana Hongbin ya.." tanyaku berguman dan aku baru ingat aku sudah menguncinya dikamar mandi.

Aku membuka kamar mandi lebar itu, dan menemukan Hongbin memeluk tubuhnya kedinginan dibawah pancuran bathub meluber kemana-mana. Aku tidak lupa mengaitkan rantai dileher Hongbin ke tembok agar ia tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

Dia bisa saja mencabut sumbah bathub dan mematikan kran shower, tapi dia tidak bodoh , jika suhu tubuhnya tidak segera dihangatkan setelah kedinginan maka dia akan mati. Jadi pemuda dengan mata indahnya ini pintar juga.

"Binnie.. apa kau merindukan ku eum ?" aku menepuk pipinya yang dingin , bibirnya bergetar dan membiru. Dia mengangguk dengan susah dan menutup matanya.

"aku senang, baiklah jika begitu.. jangan pernah mencoba kabur lagi eum.." aku kemudian menuangkan aroma kedalam bathub. Dan meninggalkannya tinggal siapa lagi yang belum kau temui ? ah benar.. Ken.. Daehyun , Jongup dan Himchan ya..

Dimana aku menyimpan mereka ya..

Tunggu ..

Ting Tong~

Aku melihat ke arah pintu dan membukanya, " Taecyeon ? kalian ? ah apa ini malam kamis ? masuk lah.."

Aku tersenyum melihat Taecyeon, Junho, Changsung masuk dan duduk disofa. "aku masih ingin menghukum baby Jonguppie ku.." kekeh ku.

"kau yakin ? sepertinya baru kemarin aku meretakkan tulang pinggulnya." Tanya Taecyeon.

"tentu saja , jika dia harus lumpuh itu bagus saja, jadi dia tidak pernah berniat kabur lagi dengan Himchan .. dan kalau kalian menolak , aku bisa mencari orang lain." Ancam ku dan Changsung langsung angkat tangan.

"hey hyung hanya untuk memperkosanya sekali saja kita dapat bayaran mahal, toh dia dokter , Jongup akan selamat . tenang saja." Changsung meyakinkan para hyungnya dengan sangat tepat.

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil amplop cokelat dari tasku dan menyerahkannya ke tengah meja.

"kau gila,, maksudku kau menjahit anggota tubuh peliharaan yang lain tapi kenapa Jongup yang kau biarkan hanya disiksa seperti ini ?" tanya Junho dan membuatku berfikir.

"ada benarnya, hanya saja aku terlalu mengikuti prosedure kedokteran. Aku selalu memberikan obat bius setelahnya dan aku tidak tahan jika tidak memberikannya. Tapi untuk Jongup.. aku ingin menghukumnya dan membiarkannya , aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian." Ucapku dan melihat botol obat bius yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Mereka akhirnya berdiri dan aku mengikutinya, mereka yang mengunci kamar milik Jongup , ah aku ingat sekarang. Aku pelupa sekali , aku menyimpannya disini.

Jongup yang duduk disudut ruangan bersimpah darah melihatku dengan menangis. "master.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak akan kabur lagi.. ku mohon lepaskan aku.." Jongup melihatku dengan penuh harap dan itu hampir membuatku memaafkannya.

"tidak.. kau hewan tidak tau diri.. beast.. kuharap kalian merobek kerongkongannya agar dia tidak merengek tiap melihat ku." Ucap ku dan 'Beast" mengangguk patuh.

Aku menutup pintu dan dalam sekejab aku mendengar Jongup meraung disertai suara keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **astaga ff ini udah bulukan aih aih maaf ne**

 **baru ada mood untuk next yang ini...**

 **terima kasih sudah mau membaca**

 **luv ya**


End file.
